Echo From The Past
by fight2survive
Summary: Echo Creed had a fall out with her best friend, who ended up being more than that, and disappeared for 4 years. Now after all this time she is called back to the ring to help spice up the Divas Division, but she has a little secret following her around. Literally. Now that she is back she has some explaining to do to a man that her daughter looks a lot like.
1. Chapter 1

**WWE owns everyone, but Echo**

* * *

><p>"You know it was never supposed to end like this…" He breathed, his breath made soft white clouds in the cold air that disappeared in seconds. He went to wipe the tear away that started to trickle down her face, but she flinched away before he made contact. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to just wrap her in a hug and act like none of this happened, just pretend they were back to being best friends. He knew though, that it could never happen.<p>

She wiped away her own tears with the back of her black hoodie. What little make up she had one began to run down her face mixing with the tears. She looked anywhere, but directly at him. "I know, it's my fault." She replied painfully.

"No. This was all me." He put at hand on his chest. "I lead you on for far too long." He admitted his mistake.

She shook her head 'no' very gently. "I let myself get wrapped up in you and you warned me not to." She batted away him blaming himself. She took a step away from him sticking her hands into her hoodie pocket. "I'll see ya around, Lopez." She bade her farewell to him the same way she always did. Little did he know that he wouldn't be seeing her around, she didn't resign her contract.

Once she got in her car and took off, Colby kicked the ground in frustration sending little rocks flying everywhere. "Fuck!" He cursed as he put his hands on his head. Colby paced the parking lot thinking of how he let what was supposed to be a casual fling get this out of control. Feelings shouldn't have been a factor, but lonely nights and early morning conversations took hold of him. Took hold of them. She fell for him and he did too, but he knew that he didn't want to be tied down.

* * *

><p>[4 years later]<p>

Echo Creed heard the car door slam outside her Texas home. There are very few people who would venture out to horse ranch at this time in the morning. Automatically red flags rose in her head, nothing ever good came of early morning visits especially since she isn't a morning person. It either had to be the boy from in town looking to pick up some extra money by helping her out or the Sheriff. She prayed to God it was the first one.

Echo walked barefoot across the wood floor from her kitchen to the front screen door. Upon seeing the muscular man in the suite getting out of the black SUV she wanted to slam her door shut and act like she wasn't home. It was too late, he had spotted her and so did his short bald friend. "I rather deal with the Sheriff." She muttered to herself.

"Echo!" Shorty exclaimed with glee. She had suddenly dropped out of his life years ago, which came as a surprise to him since he thought of them as good friends. He had helped her train and get situated in the WWE. There had been many long car trips together and boring plane rides shared between the two.

"Hi, Joey." She gave him the happiest voice she could muster at 7:30 in the morning along with a tight-lipped smile as she stepped out on to her wrap around porch.

Joey gave her a good look. She is still fit like she was when she wrestled, she had collected tattoos and a lip ring since he last saw her. Her chocolate-brown hair still seemed long even though it is pulled up in a pony tail with her bangs framing her face. "It's been a while." He stated stepping up onto the porch and hugging her in his designer suit.

She hugged him back only using her one arm. No matter how much she didn't want him and the big guy there, he had still helped her through her rookie days and she owed him a good amount of respect. "Yes, it has." She agreed. " But I highly doubt you came all the way out to Texas to bull shit about life with me. Especially since you brought Mr. CEO." She motioned to the boss man.

Paul took it as his cue to come into the conversation and join the other two on the porch. "Ms. Creed." He held out his hand.

"I'm only 28, call me Echo." She insisted like she had so many times before with him. Her and the Cerebral Assassin have never gotten along; she is everything he never wanted in a diva. She didn't show her body, she wasn't interested in petty story lines, and she had a taste for being extreme.

"Echo." He gave her a smile "I'm here to make a business deal. You left the company suddenly 4 years ago and I hope it had nothing to do with management."

"No it didn't. My contract was up and I had personal things to attend to." She replied crossing her arms under her bust.

"I hope everything turned out alright." He told her with almost believable worry in his tone. Honestly he is just trying to get her to tell him her personal problem.

"Turned out great. Best thing that has ever happened." Echo didn't bother hiding her displeasure with him trying to dig into her personal life.

"Good." Hunter let her tone roll off his shoulder. He isn't going to get anywhere bickering with her. "I want to offer you a job. I want you to come back and spice up the Divas division. My wife is convinced you are what we need."

"Your wife is a smart woman." Echo leaned against her house taking in the fact that Triple H had come to her in a time of need. She wanted to bust out laughing and tell him to get the hell off her porch. He had done a serious amount of bad mouthing about two of her friends while also trying to wreck their say there is some bad blood there would be an understatement.

"That she is." He agreed.

"I can't accept your offer though."

"What? Why?" Joey asked.

"I have other things to take care of, not to mention you have a very big problem with high flyers and people who like to speak their minds." She glared at Hunter with stormy grey eyes.

"I swear there will be no hostile workplaces. You will solely be under my control." Joey promised. "As for the horses, I'm sure you can find someone to ta-"

"Mommy!" A little girl's voice cut off Joey. Pitter patter of little feet could be heard before a little brown-haired brown-eyed girl appeared at the door way with a teddy bear clutched in her hand. Her dark brown hair up in pony tails that had natural waves.

Joey stared wide-eyed at the child "You have a child." He looked back to Echo.

Echo opened the screen door and picked up her daughter. The child, naturally shy, snuggled into her mother. "Who is he?" The 3-year-old asked.

"This is Joey and Mr. Hunter." Echo pointed to each man as she said their names.

Joey smiled brightly at the child "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Jinx." The little girl mumbled into her mothers shoulder.

"Jinx is a very pretty name." Joey complemented.

"Thank you." The girl replied bashfully.

Echo looked to Hunter. "My life isn't simple, anymore."

Hunter took a deep breath. They really needed her, the Divas division is going belly up. None of the girls are coming off as relatable, they all have the same move set, and no one seems to have enough charisma. " Bring her with." Hunter suggested. "Sign a year-long contract, you don't like it after a year come back to Texas. You end up wanting to stay we will be happy to lengthen the contract or we can have you train upcoming superstars in NXT."

"A year?" Echo questioned.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And Jinx can come?" Echo wondered. She has wanted to get back in a ring, she missed entertaining. She missed the feeling of the crowd and Joey would be the only authority she would have to deal with. It didn't sound too bad..

"Yes." Hunter confirmed.

"Where do I sign?" She questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading... Review and Favorite<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WWE owns everyone except Jinx and Echo.**

* * *

><p>"Just a couple of months, Baby, and we'll be happily married." Eva wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and swayed from side to side. Her first marriage had been a bit of a flop, they had rushed into it blindly. Before she knew it her previous marriage was falling apart, but now she believed she found the perfect man.<p>

Colby smiled as he put his hands on her hips. "Can't wait." He replied. His life had changed remarkably in the last year and a half. He beat his best friend for the WWE Heavyweight Championship, he became a fan favorite and one of the top merchandise sellers, started dating Eva, and in the next 2 months will be marrying her.

Eva continued to babble about wedding plans, fittings, and guest while he just smiled and nodded. For a second his eyes left her face to glance down the hallway spotting a familiar face, one that haunted his dreams for 2 years. His hands dropped from Eva's hips and he unlatched her hands from his neck. "What's wrong, Colby?" Eva questioned his sudden need for space.

Colby didn't answer and continued to move down the hallway in a daze. Colby just wanted to shout out to Echo, but fear of scaring her off floated through his mind. Clearly she is here to stay due to the fact she is in wrestling gear, God he missed seeing that. The baggy black and white camouflage cargo pants with the anarchy symbol on the right thigh, the black tank top, her black baseball cap that always supported something nerdy like transformers, and the bandana wrapped around her wrist. For a moment he thought he was seeing things, but then she turned and looked at him with her stormy grey eyes. It's like his world shattered again.

Eva put a hand on his shoulder from behind him knocking him out of his trans. "Is that Echo Creed?" She asked. "She still looks good." Eva commented.

Colby nodded not finding words to respond. No one knew about the casual fling that went on between himself and Echo. It was the best kept secret of the backstage and for the most part it was wonderful. Then they got too tangled up in each other and he ended it.

"Mommy!" A little girl screeched before running into Echo's arms. The little brown-haired girl with beautiful waves clung to her mom as she got picked up.

Colby's heart stopped and his eyes widened. "She has a kid." He whispered to himself. Panic began to set in "I have to go talk to Jon and Joe!" He exclaimed. "I'll see you later Eva." He kissed her forehead and dashed off in the opposite direction of Echo. He busted open Jon's locker room startling Renee who is sitting on the bench. "Where's Jon?"

"Getting changed in the bathroom. Are you okay?" She stood from her seat and put her hand on Colby's shoulder.

"Just you go find Joe for me and tell him to come here." Colby more so told her than asked her. Renee just followed direction not wanting to cause Colby trouble and headed out. Colby began beating on the door to the bathroom "JON!" he yelled.

"What?!" Jon threw open the door aggressively. He furrowed his brow upon seeing a worked up and panicky Colby. "Are you okay, man? You look like you saw a ghost." Jon slid past him out of the bathroom to fetch his tank top.

"No, no, no. Just no. " Colby's voice rose with each no.

The door to the locker room opened "Now what the hell is the problem? Did Jon lose a nipple again because I sure as hell ain't helpin him sew it back on nor do I want to watch?" Joe questioned with an attitude. Renee had interrupted him while he was talking to his daughter on the phone. Of course he didn't blame her, but he sure as hell blamed Colby.

"It happened once!" Jon exclaimed "It isn't me this time!"

"Colby lost a nipple?" Joe's confusion evident in his voice.

"No one has lost a nipple!" Colby yelled.

"Then what the hell is wrong?" Joe leaned against the wall.

"Echo is back." Colby answered. "And she has a kid." He told his 'brothers'.

Joe and Jon shared a look with each other, one that Colby missed because he is pacing. "And you care why?" Jon asked earning a glare from Joe. They both knew why he cared so much. They both knew Eva couldn't replace Echo. Both Jon and Joe figured out about Colby and Echo about a week after she disappeared and Colby's mood went sour.

"Because!" Colby yelled.

"Wonderful explanation." Jon rolled his eyes.

Colby glared fiercely at Jon not liking his sarcastic attitude at this moment. Joe took this as his chance to pipe up "Colby you are getting married in two months and here you stand flipping out about an ex fling. Do you see something wrong with this picture?" Joe gave him a reality check. "If you had a choice of who the hell to marry right now, who would you choose Echo or Eva?"

Colby paused for too long before he answered "Eva."

"Are you sure?" Jon pushed.

"Forget it." Colby snarled before leaving the locker room fuming.

Joe pointed a finger at Jon "You say nothing about Jinx to Colby." He commanded the lunatic fringe.

"I've kept the secret for 4 years, have a little faith." Jon glared. "You know when Colby does find out he is going to be pissed."

"We'll deal with that when we get to it."

* * *

><p>Joey scanned catering for anyone he could trust. The boss had just called him and asked to see him in the production truck really quick, the problem was he had to watch Jinx for the next 15 minutes while her mother made her debut on raw. His eyes caught on a two toned superstar that he practically help train "Colby! Come here for a second." Joey called waving him over.<p>

"What's up?" Colby asked in a sour tone.

Joey furrowed his brow and took a step back "You good man?"

"It doesn't matter, what do you need?" Colby waved it off.

"Can you watch, Jinx for a few minutes. They need me in production."

Colby took a glance over at the little girl coloring realizing who exactly she belonged to. "Uhhhh... Sure." Colby agreed.

"Cool. Thanks. " Joey dashed off quickly.

Colby sat down in the chair next to Jinx, looking over her shoulder he watched as she tried to color within the lines of the paper. To be honest the little girl is adorable in her pink tutu, black leggings, and black t-shirt with a little pink skull. "Whatcha coloring there?" Colby asked leaning to look over her shoulder.

The brown-eyed girl looked up at the two toned superstar "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." The little girl replied. She cocked her head to the side "I like your hair." She complemented.

"Thank you, I like your hair too." Colby replied with a wide smile. "So where is your dad?" Colby asked the little girl. He knew he shouldn't be digging into Echo's life, not that she knew he is, but he is taking advantage of child.

The little girl shrugged. "Don't have one." She told him as she went back to coloring.

"How old are you?"

"3. How old are you?"

Colby chuckled "It's a secret."

"I'm good at keeping secrets." Jinx looked up at him and nodded repeatedly.

"Colby! There you are, dude. Eva is loo-" Jon entered breaking up Colby and Jinx's playful conversation.

"Uncle Jon!" Jinx exclaimed bounding off the chair and into the man's arms.

Colby stood up with a new fire in his eyes "Uncle Jon?" He hissed.

Jon's eyes widened "Shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading... Comment and what not...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE owns people or they own themselves...**

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

Echoed snuggled up against Colby, her head on his shoulder and her right leg in between his two. Colby stared up at the ceiling with his left arm behind his head. His breathing had finally returned to normal and the quiet of the early morning began to set in. For the last couple minutes they kept quiet enjoying the peace that WWE wrestlers barely get.

"Freddy or Jason?" Echo asked. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep and the silence was getting to her. So she began their usual game of questions.

Colby chuckled making his chest vibrate beneath her fingertips. "Uhhh… Freddy." He answered not putting too much thought into it.

Echo scrunched her nose "Jason is where it's at."

Colby rolled his eyes, but a smile was still spread across his face. "Okay… Oreos or Chocolate Chip?"

"That depends."

"On what?" His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Are the Chocolate Chip the soft ones?"

Colby laughed silently putting his forearm over his eyes. His other arm still wrapped around his best friend; he had no intention of letting her go. "The regular ones."

"Then Oreos."

"Good."

They laid still for a couple seconds trying to figure out another question. "Kids?" Echo questioned.

Colby removed his arm from over his eyes. Usually the questions never got too deep, but every once in a while someone would bring up something serious. Last time it was him, he had asked her about her first love. He owed her a serious answer. "Some day. Not now or anytime soon, but kids sounds good. I mean after I'm done wrestling."

Echo nodded biting her lip, there went any thought of telling Colby about the little human growing inside her. She had found out only a week ago; the only person she told had been her best friend, Ted Dibiase Jr. She had been careful, been on the pill, and he still used a condom. About two months ago in a drunken fumble the condom had been forgotten and she didn't have the heart to abort the accident.

"Do you want kids?" Colby asked knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. I want boys, but a I wouldn't mind a little girl." She responded.

"I hope that happens for you." Colby knew that it wouldn't be him to father her children. He knew the girl is in love with him and he needed to end it in the next two weeks before anyone got seriously hurt. He didn't want to do it because deep down he loved her, but he had to. He didn't need his head in the clouds, he didn't need to be tied down, he needs to stay focused on his future. With her being his best friend he knew she would understand.

* * *

><p>[Present Time]<p>

Echo glanced back at her sleeping daughter, it had been a long day for both of them. Between the 3 hour drive to the next town, the smackdown taping, and the photoshoot, it had worn both mother and daughter out. It is no surprise that once Jinx's head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Echo on the other hand had some serious mental turmoil to deal with. Jon had told her about the run in with Colby and couldn't exactly keep everything a secret. As far as Colby knew, Jon has been making monthly trips to Texas to see the two.

To say it didn't settle well with Colby is an understatement. The death glare Echo has been getting is nothing compared to the cold shoulder he's been giving Jon. Echo and Colby still haven't actually made any real contact and with the way things are going probably wouldn't. Besides the issues with Colby, only a small percent of the locker room has been welcoming. It was kind of like being the new kid in high school again. Yes, some of the guys were there on her last run in the WWE, but there is a lot of new faces.

Echo felt like a cornered animal with no one to back her up. Honestly she missed her tag team partner and so that lead her to the call is about to make. One that is going to be unappreciated at 1 in the morning, but Ted Dibiase Jr is the only person that could help her right now.

"This better be good." Ted answered the phone.

Echo drew in a breath through her teeth causing a hissing noise "I mean in my mind it is."

She could hear Ted soften, he couldn't stay mad at her even if she woke him up from a deep sleep. "What's going on?" He asked. Ted expected this call, but not this early in the morning.

Echo pinched the bridge of her nose as she sank to the floor with her back to the bed. "I should have told him."

Ted rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "You didn't for a reason,though."

Echo leaned her head back on the bed. "But it's biting me in the ass."

"I'm thinking he has seen her." Ted stated. He knew she went back to wrestling, watched her return to the ring and rip apart Nikki Bella. He figured Jinx had to be with her and Colby would see her eventually. Ted knows Colby isn't a dumb man and it would only take a short period of time for him to put everything together.

"Yea… He's talked to her." Echo sighed. "She can't stop talking about him." Jinx has been going on about the guy with the half colored hair for the last 24 hours. They had only spent a few minutes together, but for some reason he made an impact.

"That's a bad thing…. Why?" Ted wondered.

"Cause he can't know." Echo replied.

" Because….?" Ted inquired.

"He's getting married." She told him. The other end went silent, no sound of breathing, no movement, just dead silence. Echo played with her lip ring nervously awaiting Ted's thoughts. If anyone had been more outraged with Colby when he ended things with her it was Ted. He wanted to shred 'the future of the company' apart limb from limb. "Ted?"

"No." He demanded.

"No, what?"

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Ted growled. "To who?"

"That Eva Marie girl. The chick with the red hair."

He slammed his hand on his kitchen table making the center piece rattle "You gotta be fucking kidding me! He gave you, his best friend, the whole 'We can't be together because my career comes first' and the 'I'm not ready to settle down until I'm out of wrestling' bit and now he's marrying that thing." Ted thundered, he winced at his own tone. He had forgotten about his wife and kid upstairs asleep and mentally kicked himself. "You should just walk up and tell him when she is with him. Make him look like an ass."

"What does that make me look like? A home wrecker."

Ted went silent again. "Okay… Forget that idea. Why don't you just set him down and tell him the truth. Tell him you don't expect anything from him, tell him you thought he deserved to know, and that you understand if he doesn't want to be apart of Jinx's life. That way it's his choice if he wants to be apart of his daughters life and no one else has to know. Well except for me and the Shield brothers." Ted became more sensible

"I'm not sure about-"

"It's been long enough, he's missed 3 years. If he is going to miss more, it should be his choice."

"Words of wisdom from the son of the Million Dollar Man."

"There is a reason you called me and not the Samoan Thor." Ted chuckled.

"I miss you, man. I could really use someone backstage on my side."

"I miss you too. Give them time, they will come around. They just feel threatened by the only Diva to ever win a tag title... Twice."

Echo rolled her eyes knowing he is only trying to make her feel better. "I'll let you go, Ted. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem. I'll call you when the sun is actually in the sky." He told her.

"Night." She told him before hanging up. She threw her phone to the ground next to her and groaned. Ted is right, she has to tell him. There is no bouncing around it anymore, the little girl looks too much like her father to go unnoticed.

The phone vibrated twice on the ground next to her. She glanced down at the lit up screen thinking it is Ted and he forgot to say something.

From: Unknown Number

'We NEED to talk… I know Jinx is mine.'

* * *

><p><strong>Comment and all that nonsense... <strong>


End file.
